


As The Skyline Burns

by rozyroe



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, Multi, etro didn't die!AU, non canon of course, the first chapter gets a lilttle weird at the end woops, uh, well kinda..., yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A millennium passes before The god of Depravity awakens once more from his slumber. This time Etro makes a new Savior of Noctis , who follows the pleas of the Goddess's one true Guardian Lighting  all while keeping away from the clutches of those who have overthrown his kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Skyline Burns

**Author's Note:**

> okay so! there a few things the seem confusing for this but all will be explained by me or how the story goes on so bear with me!  
> also thanks to Yoshi on tumblr for letting me use his headcanons for this fic, i hope to put them to good use.  
> this is certainly not fitting to the canon but i have use some of the trailer for the first few chapters before my own headcanons take over.
> 
> well read on i guess!

Out of all the times of the day, Dusk was Noctis’s favorite. He could still feel the sun warm his skin but a swift breeze was present to keep the heat in check. If he wasn’t busy he would come out to his balcony at dusk and just sit in contentment. It was this time that his raging thoughts over the day could calm and he could simply enjoy the peace and quiet.

These moments were also far in between as well as short when they came. As if to prove his point the sound of someone clearing there throat from behind his interrupted his thoughts.  Rising to his feet and turning on his heel Noctis wasn’t all that surprised to see Gladiolus in his room. From looking at his face the Prince could tell that Gladiolus did come to his room of his own accord which made Noctis wonder what he forgot to do that day he admits this is something   that happen sometimes).  Sighing Noctis gained his own business like air and broke the silence “What is it?” he asked.  Gladiolus couldn’t help but smile a little at the obvious apprehension the prince had over his message before he spoke “His Majesty request your presents, I hear that some of the excavators have come to report”

To this Noctis grinned. Despite the advancement of Lucis society there were still ruins found in the vast providences of the kingdom. So archeologists and other scholars worked to discover what lies in there ruins. For Noctis, knowing his Kingdom history was of importance but also of his own enjoyment as well. He likes to hear about the things his people did before the Caelum dynasty or the tales of past kings. So as his duty to learn about his country to rule, Noctis was more than accepting of the task to hear out the excavators and their findings. Off course the reports could get a little long and a little dry but sometimes they would bring back artifacts to show which really peaked his interest.

Noctis motioned for Gladiolus to follow him as he walked out of the room “Just walk with me” though the prince knew that the other would do so anyways so saved him some of the trouble. As they walked Noctis realized something and voiced his inquiry “Hey Gladio , Where Ignis?” it was odd since Ignis said he needed to do something with Gladiolus earlier today and usual they hung out anyways. Gladiolus shrugged “he left earlier, said that the king’s advisor wanted to speak with him” Gladiolus explained to which Noctis nodded, content with the answer. Comfortable silence set in as they walked a few moments before Gladiolus spoke up again.

“So the Millennial Ball is in a few days, you prepared?” Noctis groaned at his words. It was the same with even ball, he was ready –physically but when it came to the socializing he would have to do …well that wasn’t really his forte. Gladiolus held back a laugh at the prince's reaction before continuing “Yea well can’t really do much about it , prompto told me this morning that he is going as well so that should be interesting” knowing this made the ball sound a bit less stressful. Prompto would undoubtly cause some trouble but if made the sifts Noctis knew would be at the ball losen up a bit then he was all for it.

“Well then I guess this year won’t be too bad” he wants to believe that but this year was a bit different. The king from Niflheim would be coming this year to put an end to the tension between the two Kingdoms but Noctis couldn’t help but bit a little uneasy over the whole thing.

Gladiolus could sense the others worry “Yea mostly everyone is worried about what will happen but we can’t worry about that now. I believe this is where you need to be” he said sending a reassuring glance to the Prince.

Seeing the familiar Door to the throne room before him Noctis nodded “Yea, thanks” he told the Gladiolus who just waved him off with simply “sure” before walking off. Taking a breath, Noctis straighten his posture to be more presentable before opening the doors.

Gladiolus was right; inside he could see a few familiar faces from the last visit of the excavation team for the ruins near the northwester border. as he walked to his father’s side one of the members of the team -a short brown haired woman- spoke up “Ah good to see you, Your Highness” he nodded in return. There was a table set up by the team that held a few items that seems a bit odd to him but that was the fun in these kind of this, to find out the unknown. His Father and he shared a glance before the king spoke up “well with your reports already giving how about you share with us what you have here?” Noctis gave silent thanks you to his Father for not making him listen to the reports. Most the time the report didn’t consist much of actually discovers –usually a scholar would be with the team to do so- but more the status of the teams and any problems that arose. Noctis knew he should properly pay attention to such thing but it would be awhile before he ascended the throne so he didn’t focus much on these things –at this time is was more about him taking in the freedom he hand before being chained to the throne- for the moment.

An older man with ash blonde hair and dark eyes stepped forward and cleared his throat to speak “yes of course , we so far have only found a few miscellaneous thing about the ruins but a few strike us as a bit familiar…” the Man spoke on as Noctis took to analyzing the artifact before him. They were only three and definitely looked aged with wear and tears. One was a long thing saber with a blade that seems to have snapped at the end and keep a jagged point in it places while another was and intractably designed stone which was a deep violent in color. He found that the color also held hues of orange that showed like cracked of the carving throughout the stone which really was something he hadn’t seen before.

“…this last one is actually shoulder pauldron, it was covered in soot when we found it but after some cleaning we found that the pauldron seem to be part of an old military uniform and held the same symbol we use to express the range of sergeant.” The man finished explained and held up the item for closer inspection. Noctis saw that the stripes of yellow were brighter then the green tinted metal that was use to form the Patron and wondered how heavy it was.

Stepped a bit close he asked “May I?” with a hand held out to take the artifact. The man looked pleased in his interest and nodded “just be careful” he warned as he handed the pauldron of the prince. Noctis’s eyes seem to scan the object in his hand as he carefully moved it around to get different views. He found that the pauldron wasn’t all that heavy which was properly a good idea if it was part of a military uniform.

As Noctis looked at the item he realized that the yellow stripes were getting brighter in color and look a little surprised “it’s this suppose-“ he stopped mid sentence as he felt a harsh pull inside his head –was that even possible?- as he felt he body fall to the floor. Gasped filtered to the room as he heard his father cry out in surprise before the world faded to darkness.

_“Oh wow! This is super shiny! I wish I could have been there when you got it light but I had to finished that project for school” the girl was no older than 16 with dark pink hair pulled to the side and a grin of pale lips._

_“it’s fine” The other of the two –who was also older- stated simply putting a brighter pink curl out her eyes and glancing to the other girl with distance blue eyes._

_The two girls were obviously sisters with the similarity in physical features._

_The older of the two sighed before speaking again “with this I’ll be working more hours so we don’t need to cut back as much” her words seem to make the other girl’s mood face a drop as she nodded._

_“Yea I figured, but really you should still have a break ever so often.”_

_“Yea…Maybe...”_

He was in an abyss he realized as emotions of the older girl surged threw his veins and for a moment hardened him to being lacking emotion –maybe a like it those it would make his emotion less of a problem then they are- and he didn’t really feel the need to leave.

_She falls faster as her chest still burned with it new marking. She wonders if Serah felt the same when she was marked by the Fal’cie._

_Still she’s falling and noticed other falling wither her. She does not know who it’s all just a blur of fabric colors and skin as shared a crystal dance before her eyes._

_The fall was rather quick for how slow it felt but when she hits the ground –the crystallized water of the lake she finds out later- the pauldron dig into her should uncomfortable that causes a groan to find its way from her lips._

His body aches and his head spins for the impact of such a fall –one that was not his own- as the emotions in his body swirl and tumble in confusion over the situation. _If only he had gotten to serah on time!_ Though the thoughts are not his own he deems them as the truth as his arm burns and he does not look for fear to see a lack of flesh or fire coiling it way around his bicep.

_It feels good the deck snow in the face._

_She needed someone to blame outwardly– she had herself covered inwardly- and snow was the best bed._

_She knew she was screaming at him and he scream back and the swirls of confusion melts into anger. An emotion that is physical, an emotion she can deal with._

_So she hits him again_

_It’s a rush to finally be back in a straighter head._

_‘No... ‘She thinks._

_She shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t **need** this._

**_Serah shouldn’t be gone!_ **

When he shoots up in his bed with a scream of frustration on his lips the swirl of confusion returned as his eyes burn a bright Crimson hue. Remnants of what he deems to be a dream are still in his mind however.

_Serah….!_

He thinks that a dream such as this would return to him soon enough.


End file.
